NAMIDA
by S.A.T.A.N.I.C
Summary: Este fic es un YUUGI x ATEMU yaoilemonrapeangstdramapain, NAMIDA: AL FINAL DE TODO ME RECORDARAS POR MIS LAGRIMAS...
1. Sospechas

Hey hola a todos, pues que puedo decir estoy aquí escribiendo este fic, que espero les agrade bastante, amo escribir fics y la verdad en mi vida había escrito algo de yu-gi-oh, siempre había querido, pero no se daba el momento, siempre eh escrito de SK, pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez, bueno este fic es muy especial para mi, porque aparte de ser mi primer fic de yu-gi, es un fic que quiero dedicar a mi weona favorita, así es hablo de la BITCHY ONE RADFEL, seguro todos ustedes conoces a esta cabrona, pues la amo, ósea neta la adoro es uno de mis máximos XD(lean su fic..NAME que esta de wevos), así que este fic es dedica ah RADFEL (te amo hija de fuck!), bueno esto es un ATEMU/YUUGI, obviamente contiene lemon, yaoi hasta por el ass y próximamente le pondré algo de rape n.n, es totalmente angst/depresivo/suicida/romance/dramático, weones les digo que yo soy el rey del drama XD, bueno ahora si, al fic…

...Namida...

Capitulo-1

Sospechas

Pase tanto tiempo pensando en ti, pase tanto tiempo esperando que de alguna manera este sentimiento que tengo se fuera con todo, se perdiera en el viento pero nunca sucedió, me ate a ti, te entregue todo, pero me di cuenta al final de que simplemente te gustaba jugar conmigo, te gusta utilizarme y ya no se si podré mas con todo este dolor es simplemente que ya no cabe, no hay mas espacio en mi ser para ponerlo, para guardarlo, para sentirlo, te amo como no tienes idea, pero a ti solo te gusta disfrutar de mi cuerpo te gusta verme sollozar debajo de tu mirada, te gusta sentir como me estremezco con una sola palabra tuya, tus ojos, simplemente al verlos, me pierdo en ellos y ya no encuentro una salida lógica, pero al parecer soy masoquista porque amo estar cerca de ti, no me importa que la única forma de estarlo es sufriendo, lo hago para sentir que de alguna forma me necesitas...no se si me quieras, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día todo vuelva a ser como antes en esos tiempos donde lo único que te importaba era yo...o talvez ¿nunca te importe, no lo se, mas bien no quiero saber la respuesta porque tengo miedo de que sea la que mi mente me indica y si es así moriré, porque ese pequeño lapso de felicidad eterna que me brindaste simplemente fue el mejor momento de mi vida y siempre recuerdo la primera vez que te bese, la primera vez que estuve contigo, pero en el fondo esas imágenes me torturan, me torturo con el pasado, no se como sacarte de mi mente y averigüe que no es que no pueda sino que no quiero, no quiero superar ese recuerdo tuyo y digo superar, porque el ser humano es tan patético que nunca podrá olvidar y menos podrá olvidar si se resiste a ello, Seto Kaiba te amo y no me importa que tu nunca lo hayas echo, lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti sin importar que me cueste la vida...

Pero yuugi no puedes seguir así ENTIENDE PUTA MADRE, no simplemente no¿como puedes atarte a el, vamos déjalo, tu sabes que ya no hay razón alguna de seguir con el, el solo te quiere para cojer entiende carajo, por favor no me gusta verte así, por favor yuugi te quiero muchísimo, eres mi mejor amigo y la verdad esto me afecta demasiado, dijo Jounouchi mientras observaba como yuugi se deprimía mas, de ninguna manera permitiría que su mejor amigo se ahogara en la depresión, Pero jou no puedo, lo necesito, lo amo, no quiero dejarlo, lo amo demasiado, te juro que lo eh intentado, pero simplemente no sale de mi mente, respondió yuugi mientras baja la cabeza en señal de haber perdido ya desde hace mucho, yuugi, quiero ayudarte, no quiero que de ninguna manera sigas sufriendo por el, el es, no se una persona que no tiene ni puta madre que ver contigo ósea el es un cabron hijo de puta y tu eres una persona demasiada linda y noble aparte por lo que me has contado solo le gusta estar contigo cojiendo no hay de otra "¿picas o platicas?" con el así es la cuestión ¿entiendes,dijo jou seriamente molesto, pues si, pero talvez es que mi mente me forzara seguir pesando en el y necesitarlo, es que te juro que es como una droga..lo amo maldita sea, respondió yuugi, wow hasta un "intento de grosería" se te salio hay no no no mira yuugi que te parece si apuramos el paso, ósea estamos retrasados por 20 minutos y si no llegamos en cuanto podamos yami nos va a coger..err ahora que lo pienso ¿tu le gustas a yami no,pregunto Katsuya, jou! Que tonterías dices, ósea como se te puede ocurrir, yami y yo somos idénticos, es como mi otra parte, me complementa aparte somos muy buenos amigos solo eso, estas paranoico, respondió yuugi seriamente apenado, ahhh ¿enserio? Pues tu mismo lo acabas de decir, es tu otra mitad te complementa pues si es así, es obvio que deberías de estar con el ,dijo jou en tono de burla, cállate y mejor vamonos si no yami se molestara dijo yuugi comenzando a caminar de manera apresurada, seguido por su mejor amigo, claro como a ti si te va a gustar la cojida..,dijo Katsuya, cállate animal, respondió un muy sonrojado yuugi y comenzaron a correr.

Hay Ra porque esto me sucede a mi, es que tengo perfectamente conocido el concepto de que yuugi ama demasiado a Kaiba, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el, lo único que quiero es acercarme y a veces con este deseo lo único que logro es alejarlo mas de mi, cuanto deseo amarlo, decirle todo lo que siento por el, sentir sus finos labios, simplemente quiero amarlo, pero al parecer no nunca me lo va a permitir porque desgraciadamente yo se que no me corresponde, talvez lo mejor sea intentar..no borrar ese sentimiento porque no puedo, pero puedo matarlo, si , asesinarlo placenteramente, creo que tengo que enamorarme, bien dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo, espero lograr enamorarme de otra persona porque no puedo vivir toda mi vida amando a alguien que jamás va a corresponderme, solo espero que nadie salga lastimado en esto, hablando de yuugi, porque se demorara tanto el y Katsuya, seguro les paso algo, espero que yuugi este bien, mierda me preocupo demasiado por el, en conclusión me enamore de mi otra parte, de mi hikari que deprimente…

¡pe..pero señor Kaiba,NO HAY PEROS¿ENTENDIDO, quiero que manden al carajo a toda esa bola de empresarios estupidos e incompetentes-dijo Kaiba bastante molesto-pero señor, ellos son los accionistas del 30 de las ganancias de Kaiba korp-objeto su empleado-mira, a mi me importa eso lo mismo que me importa tu patética existencia, en pocas palabras, es una de las 3 millones de cosas que literalmente no tienen ninguna relevancia para mi ¿entendido pseudo-humano?-dijo Kaiba bastante irritado-si señor, discúlpeme-no importa, ahora solo dales su porcentaje de Kaiba korp respectivamente y diles que están fuera de mi empresa y si te preguntan las causas de esta "terrible" decisión que eh tomado diles que simplemente ya me había hartado de tanta incompetencia y estupidez junta en un solo lugar-dijo Kaiba con sarcasmo- si señor, así lo haré y disculpe las molestias-dijo el director de esa zona de la empresa retirándose, como es la gente de inepta-pensaba el CEO-muy bien ahora a lo siguiente tengo que lograr que motou se enamore mas, si no es que ya lo esta, pobrecito que lastima me da, pero así es esto, es mi muñeco y yo hago con el lo que me plazca y el siguiente paso es llevármelo a la cama mas seguido, como me desstresa estar con el, pobre ingenuo como si yo pudriera enamorarme de alguien y mas de alguien como el, pero por el momento me sirve muy bien en la cama y al parecer hoy tendrá que cumplir con su labor dijo el CEO volteando a ver sus pantalones…

Ahhh ¿que sucede yuugi?-pregunto jou-espera, mi celular suena-dijo el mas pequeño tomando su celular-Si¿diga?..HOLA SIII MUY BIEN AJA SI CON JOU…COMPRENDO OK PUES POR EL PARUQE CERCA DE LA CASA DE ATEMU AJA…OK SI CLARO..TE AMO..HASTA PRONTO (cuelga el celular)¿Era Kaiba verdad?-cuestiono Katsuya-si, y al parecer vas a tener que ir solo con Atemu, porque Kaiba me necesita ver, dice que es muy urgente y pues va a venir aca por mi, ve por favor y dile a yami que me disculpe pero que tuve una emergencia si?-dijo yuugi con ojos de cachorro a medio morir- hay yuugi, ese pendejo solo quiero cojerte pero bueno como quieras, yo me largo, no quiere verle su jeta de mamon compermiso -dijo Jounouchi mientras seguía su rumbo hacia la casa de Atemu-

Yuugi se sentó en una pequeña banca, tenia que esperar a su novio… claro si a eso se le podía llamar relación, muchos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, pero no sabia ni que pensar todo estaba tan revuelto que lo mejor seria dejar que las cosas pasaran ya se tendría que dar cuenta de todo¿Kaiba lo amaba o era como jou lo decía, solo lo quería para hacer el amor ?..Esperen ¿hacia el amor con Kaiba o simplemente tenían sexo? Ah Ra eso era muy difícil¿pero y si jou tenia razón que demonios iba a hacer?...demasiados pensamientos, yuugi estaba demasiado confundido no sabia que hacer, aparte tenia la duda de que todo eso con Kaiba solo fuera un juego para el ojiazul, pero bueno que podía el hacer, estaba enamorado de Kaiba y sabia que al final se iba a terminar dando cuenta, pero solo esperaba que para esto faltara muchísimo mas tiempo, porque quería estar alado de Kaiba de la forma que fuese¿Por qué? Por una simple razón...Porque lo ama.

Mientras yuugi estaba metido en sus pensamientos no noto que la limusina de Kaiba estaba estacionada enfrente de el, hasta que noto una sombra parada junto a el y al acercarse vio a Kaiba, SETO, HOLA-dijo enérgicamente yuugi mientras iba a abrazar al ojiazul-hola, sube a la limusina-respondió fríamente el CEO-como odio que sea tan frió conmigo, se supongo que soy su novio, por lo menos un beso no estaría nada mal-pensaba motou-termino por resignarse y subió a la limusina como Kaiba le había dicho..Bueno casi ordenado supuso yuugi-al entrar al automóvil fue seguido por Kaiba, este subió los vidrios que separaban los asientos traseros con los del conductor y antes de que se terminara de cerrar la ventana Kaiba ordeno que se pusiera la radio y que fueran lo mas despacio posible a la mansión Kaiba, al terminar de decir esto se abalanzo literalmente contra yuugi, mientras sus besos iban directo hacia los labios del mas pequeño y sus manos como sedientas de ese cuerpo comenzaron a recorrerlo desesperadamente con ansias, con deseo, con obsesión, pero no con amor-ahhh-fue lo único que yuugi pudo articular al sentir el cuerpo del seto sobre el y como sus hábiles manos recorrían cada pedazo de su cuerpo y esos besos tan apasionados que lo dejaban sin aliento, se sentía bien, pero por laguna extraña razón los comentarios de jou todavía le seguían recorriendo la mente, la pregunta ¿ y si jou tiene razón? Lo atormentaba, sintió el miembro endurecido de seto y una solitaria lagrima escapo de sus hermosos ojos violáceos, solo fue una, pero fue la mas amarga que había salido de el, porque salio desde lo mas profundo.

Seto-dijo yuugi-mmm-fue lo único que respondió el CEO ya que sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas con el chico y sus labios ni decirlo-yuugi se armo de valor y dijo ¿ME AMAS?- en ese momento Kaiba se paro en seco, dejo de tocarlo, dejo de besarle el cuello, yuugi dejo de sentir el peso del CEO sobre el y sintió la mirada fría y dura de Kaiba-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-respondió con otra pregunta el ojiazul-… no por nada dijo yuugi-ahora me dices, quiero que me lo digas en este mismo instante, si no lo dijeras por nada no hubieras preguntado es ilógico ahora habla-respondió el ojiazul en tono duro-..Pues..es que siento que tu no me amas y pues yo te doy todo, pero siento que yo no te importo-respondió yuugi bajando la cabeza, le daba..¿Acaso era miedo, si eso era, le daba miedo encontrarse con la mirada de su koi y por otro lado se arrepentía por escuchar lo que seguro este le contestaría, no quería escuchar la verdad, pero tampoco quería escuchar una mentira pero también tenia ansias de saber que era lo que contestaría seto, ni yuugi sabia lo que quería escuchar o talvez lo que no quería escuchar-te diré algo motou¿crees que yo no te tendría importancia, simplemente te lo dejo así, estoy aquí contigo porque tengo ganas de verte no por otros asuntos, tu sabes que soy una persona muy ocupada y que no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo, así que si tu quieres, puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero simplemente te lo dejo así, para que tu pienses lo que se te venga en gana, si piensas algo erróneo, no será mi culpa, porque estoy aqui contigo preocupándome por ti¿no es así?-contesto seto-si, comprendo dijo yuugi sonriendo-Kaiba tomo el rostro de yuugi y lo beso, así continuo con lo que una vez ya había comenzado, ya que a este no le gustaba dejar nada a medias…


	2. FALTANDO

Este fic es dedicado a la Bitch de radfel, con toda mi pendejes XD, bueno espero les guste y pues solo aviso que para el próximo capi va a haber lemon ( yummy XD) pero bueno, déjenme rr hijos de fuck, porque no mamen escribir y que no me dejen rr siento que les vale verga mi fic XD peor bueno haber si ia para los próximos capis la gente se digna a leerlo y por lo menos dejar un puto rr XD, siento no haber escrito mas rápido este segundo capi, pero lo que pasa es que eh tenido un buen de pedos aca en mi home y pos aparte la fucking inspiración asi como que no llegaba la hija de fuck, peor bueno con el tiempo ia pude escribir esto, espero sea de su agrada y si no, pues se joden XD see ya! AMEN ( con todo su puto amor S.A.T.A.N.I.C.)

...Namida...

Capitulo-2

Faltando

Comprendo jou, bueno de echo no comprendo el porque de esta situación, pero debe de ser por algo, las cosas pasan por algo, solo espero que Kaiba sepa apreciar al hermoso chico que tiene, porque yuugi es de corazón puro, es demasiado noble, lindo, cariñosos y pues si Kaiba le llegara a hacer algo, esa acción dejaría marcado a yuugi de por vida y conociendo a yuugi, talvez lo tome de una forma que nos pueda causar mucho a dolor a las personas que lo queremos, hay jou, solo espero que todo salga bien para el pequeño yuugi, aparte creo que me preocupo mucho por el, no creo que eso sea bueno-dijo yami bastante triste-te comprendo yami, pero la verdad no se que hacer, eh tratado de hablar todos los días con el, siempre me dice que el cree que su relación con Kaiba no esta muy bien, y yo se lo niego, ósea veo como ese pendejo creído solo se quiere tirar a yuugi, ósea nunca veo que por lo menos le diga te amo, te quiero o un simple te aprecio, ósea nunca, yo opino que el puto de Kaiba solo quiere a yuugi para pasar sus ratos libres en vez de hacerlo con su mano, pero que se le puede hacer, yuugi no quiere abrir los ojos y pues esperemos que cuando lo haga no sea muy tarde, porque quiero muchisisimo a yuugi, ósea es mi mejor amigo y no puedo permitir que un pendejo creído lo haga sufrir, pero la verdad yuugi no me deja ayudarlo no tengo ni puta idea de cómo resolver esto y sabes algo Atemu, yo creo que te preocupas demasiado por yuugi porque tu si lo amas, tu si lo entenderías y lo harías sentir bastante feliz, es que tu eres un chico bueno, lindo maduro ósea puta madre ¿ que mas quiere yuugi? o ¿ no es así?-dijo Katsuya-pues…mierda tienes razón jou, lo amo, lo amo demasiado a ese pequeño chico, pero el no me corresponde y la verdad hace un rato antes de que llegaras lo estaba pensando y creo que lo mejor será empezar a olvidarme de el, porque la verdad solo me provoca mucho mal y no puedo seguir enamorado de el toda mi vida perdiendo muchísimas oportunidades, así que ya veré que hago-dijo Atemu bastante deprimido- no te preocupes yami, bueno, que se le puede hacer-objeto el güero-oye jou y hablando de amores perdidos ¿que pasa contigo, ¿hay algún chico/chica que te agrade de mas?-pregunto Atemu- errr..Este bueno, no como crees-dijo Katsuya bastante sonrojado-bueno, oye jou no tengo nada que hacer y supongo que tu tampoco, no se si te gustaría salir conmigo al cine o a un lugar así, necesito despejar mi mente un rato-cuestiono Atemu- SI, me parece una buena idea-dijo jou mientras se ponía de pie-perfecto, entonces vamonos-dijo Atemu mientras salía de la sala-

Oyeeeeee-dijo yuugi-¿sabes que día es mañana?-Cuestiono-pues la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea, es sábado ¿no?-dijo Kaiba-pues si. Pero el número de día, ¿no recuerdas?-pregunto yuugi insistentemente-pues la verdad no, es 27 , pero no se porque sea tan importante, bueno llegamos aquí esta tu casa-dijo Kaiba fríamente-OK…este bueno te veo luego te amo-dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de Kaiba, que perezosamente le respondían-adiós motou-dijo el CEO mientras cerraba la puerta de su limosina- genial, simplemente genial, es que ahhh no es posible, como se le puede olvidar que el día de mañana cumplimos 6 meses de ser novios ósea ahhh no es justo, yo cada mes le doy algo y pues el también, no se compara con lo que yo le doy, porque el tiene mucho dinero, pero aun así si se le llega a olvidar me voy a trauma es que no es posible, como puede olvidar algo así es una fecha muy especial para mi y el simplemente la olvida, eso no es justo, no, no lo es! Yo que siempre estoy allí para el y el simplemente me quiere coger maldita sea! Jou tiene razón, esto no es justo!-dijo yuugi mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos y veía como el automóvil de Seto Kaiba se perdía en la calle fría y sola de aquella triste noche…

Dime Yami ¿piensas al fin dejar de pensar en yuugi? Y no e, talvez ¿conocer mas gente, o vas a seguir traumado como pendejo, porque la verdad no se quien es mas tarado, si tu, por no dejar de pensar en el y amarlo, o yuugi por no hacerte caso-dijo jou mientras veía el menú del lugar-pues no se jou , ósea ya lo quiero quietar de un cabeza pero pues es difícil, haber que se le hace-dijo yami algo desanimado-pues como quieras amigo, pero no te tortures mas con eso, bueno MESEROOOO haber yo quiero uno de estos y dos de estos, dos de estos , uno de estos que quien sabe que putas sea, pero se ve delicioso y ya y ¿tu que quieres Atemu?-pregunto jou ante un mesero bastante sorprendente que se preguntaba si jou era pendejo o un tipo desnutrido-este yo quiero 2 ordenes de sushi y un sake por favor –dijo Atemu.

Oye ¿ya viste a esos dos chicos?-pregunto un moreno bastante bien formado-si, ¿crees que sean novios?-pregunto un chico blanco como su pelo-no, no lo creo, bueno ¿te parece si vamos a hacerle compañía?-cuestiono el moreno-obvio que si, pero yo pido al de pelos raros-afirmo el chico-OK bakura, y yo me quedo con el guerito, ahora vamos-dijo malik

Yuugi caminaba solo, en la fría noche, estaba en un parque cercano a su casa, el cielo anunciaba que muy pronto una fuerte lluvia caería, pero no le importo, se sentó en una banca y sintió como las primeras gotas de la lluvia acariciaban su rostro y escurrían hasta caer en el suelo, entonces comenzó a cantar…

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again._

Una lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos

_Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Acaso ¿no te importo nada?-pensó-

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago._

Llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón

_Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Busco algo en el y lo encontró

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de repente cobrando vida

_Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone._

_"Isn't something missing?"_

Sus lagrimas se confundían con las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again._

Saco el objeto de su bolsillo...una navaja

_I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
"¿Isn't someone missing me?"_

Lo tomo entre sus manos y saco el filo de la navaja y lo miro

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care._

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras paso la navaja por su piel, haciendo presión en ella

_And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

Repitióesta acción una y otra vez hasta formar dos letras en su brazo con muchas marcas alrededor de ellas, mientras su llanto se hacia mas intenso su sangre fluía por las heridas hasta caer al suelo donde se diluía con la fría lluvia.

Te amo Seto pero esto me duele solo me utilizas quiero estar contigo, ver tus hermosos ojos azules y perderme en ellos sentir que irradian amor sentir que me amas, se que es utópico y eso me lastima, ¿porque me lastimo, lo hago, porque siento que de esa forma puedo representar lo que le hiciste a mis sentimientos además de que así saco todo el dolor que tengo dentro, prefiero cambiar el dolor de adentro y hacerlo físico, pero aun así duele y mucho, no se para que estoy aquí, nada importa si tu no me amas, no quiero vivir si no es por ti, no quiero sentir esto y no puedo arrancármelo del pecho y pienso que al enamorarme de ti me suicide te amo y lo único que deseo en este momento es morir.

Hola, ¿están ocupados estos asientos?-pregunto un chico moreno a Atemu y jou-pues…-dijo yami- claro que pueden sentarse-termino la frase jou-gracias que amabilidad dijo un bakura muy lindo que al sonreírle a yami hizo que este se sonrojara-bueno chicos yo me llamo malik Ishtar y yo soy Ryu Bakura, pero me gusta que me llamen bakura- dijeron los chicos respectivamente mientras yami pensaba en el extraño contraste que hacen malik y bakura ya que uno es moreno y con el pelo dorado, mientras que el otro es blanco con el pelo del mismo color como oro y plata divagaba el faraón-bueno y que les trae por aca a nuestra mesa-cuestiono jou comenzando la platica entre aquellos cuatro chicos-pues estábamos solos y pues no teníamos nada que hacer, los vimos a ustedes y pensamos que de alguna forma u otra podemos pasaron un mejor tiempo con ustedes que solos, ¿no creen?-objeto malik sin quitarle la vista de encima -tu que opinas Atemu, vamos di algo no te quedes así- dijo jou viendo que al parecer bakura tenia un cierto interés por yami cuando noto que una mano se posaba sobre su pierna, la del chico oro-este pues si, tiene razón, me disculpan, necesito ir al baño regreso enseguida-dijo yami disculpándose mientras se retiraba de su lugar yendo asía los baños y con un jou enfrente bastante rojo que sentía una leve caricia departe de malik muy cerca de su entrepierna, lo cual provoco un gran nerviosismo en jou

Hay chicos discúlpenos yo soy Jounouchi Katsuya y mi amigo que se acaba de ir al baño es Atemu y perdónenlo, esta un poco triste por el momento, pero gracias por venir a nuestra mesa, ¿les parece si después de aquí vamos a un antro a pasar un buen rato o algo así, bailar y tomar algo, ¿les gusta la idea?- pregunto cortésmente por primera vez en su vida jou, ya que al parecer malik le había llamado la atención-claro que si nos encantaría- se adelanto a contestar malik que prácticamente babeaba como imbecil por jou-bueno chicos esperen aquí un momento voy por Atemu-no había terminado de decir esto cuando Atemu se encontraba ya de regreso y parecía un hombre nuevo, su cara triste y deprimente había cambiado por una de todo un chico seductor, que observaba a bakura de la misma manera que jou a malik y viceversa-bueno vamonos dijo jou mientras tanto malik se iba a su lado y bakura conversaba con Atemu.

El ambiente del lugar era bastante ruidoso, con música moderna y una serie de chicos y chicas que bailaban, mientras otros conversaban y otros simplemente mataban el tiempo, yami se encontraba en una extraña situación, ya que había bebido un poco mas el sake del restaurante pues no se encontraba en todos sus sentidos además del echo de que a su lado tenia un bakura bastante entusiasmado que lo quería sacar a bailar, mientras tanto jou estaba recostado en un sillón mientras malik casi lo violaba, YAMIIIIIII, AYUDAME-gritaba con desesperación el chico rubio, por yami no le tomo ninguna importancia, ya que si jou salía violado de allí por malik, seria su culpa-vamos yami bailemos, mira que el ambiente esta genial y esa canción es de mis favoritas, vamos complaceme ¿si?-rogaba el chico plata, y pues yami no pudo negársele al verlo rogar de forma tan linda que de cierta forma le recordaba a su aibou-esta bien bakura-dijo yami mientras se ponía de pie.-

Ya en la pista y después de haber bailado unas cuantas canciones el ambiente entre los dos chicos se comenzó a tensar, ya que bakura deslizo una de sus manos al trasero de yami y este otro comenzó a tocar la cintura de bakura de otra forma, pero para cuando yami pudo racionar era demasiado tarde, porque se estaba dando un muy apasionante beso con el chico plata, este beso fue poco a poco poniéndose mas intenso entonces fue cuando yami lo pensó, ¿Por qué seguirse sacrificando por alguien que la verdad no lo toma en cuenta, era hora de conocer mas gente y aprovechar las oportunidades que RA la de, como en esta ocasión y sin pensarlo dos veces jalo a bakura lejos de toda la gente-jou-grito Atemu-me voy con bakura te hablo mañana a tu casa total ellos traen automóvil, vete con malik y yo con este niño lindo-dijo yami mientras acariciaba a bakura y tenia ante sus ojos a un jou luchando por no ser violado por el moreno-YAMIIIII AYUDA NO MAMES NO ME DEJES AQUÍ CABRON, CABRON AHHHHHHHHHHHH-decía jou pidiendo desesperadamente que se acabara eso.

Bueno esta es mi casa, vamos entra-le decía yami a un apenado chico-bueno, ¿se te ofrece algo de tomar?-cuestionaba yami-este no gracias, bueno si quiero algo de tomar-y ¿que es lo que quieres?-preguntaba yami entendiendo el juego del chico plateado-pues esto-dijo el chico mientras tomaba a Atemu pro sorpresa y lo besaba haciéndolos caer en el sillón, yami observo a bakura y después de quedarse así unos momentos comenzó a quitarse la playera, mientras un excitado chico plateado lo observaba haciendo lo mismo.

Se escucha el suspiro de un hermoso chico que se encontraba tirado en el césped mojado de un parque, a un lado de el un pequeño charco de sangre ya hacia seco, dándole a la imagen un toco lúgubre ya que el cuerpo inerte del chico parecía estar sin vida, pero en realidad el cuerpo y el chico estaban vivos, lo que nadie sabia era que por dentro, el proceso de descomposición de su tierno corazón comenzaba lenta y dolorosamente,-me pregunto que estará haciendo yami en este momento- comento el chico mientras una lagrima rodaba por su cara hasta caer en la sangre seca…


End file.
